vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hybrid Curse
Klaus' curse Elijah revealed in Klaus that the sun and the moon curse was feigned and that the real curse was placed on himself. Klaus as well as his brothers and parents were humans. When they became the original family of vampires, the very first ever to exist, it was revealed that Klaus was not his father's son. His mother having been unfaithful, he had a different father and his real father was from a werewolf bloodline. Therefore, Klaus was not only a vampire, but he was also a werewolf. The servants of nature (witches) cursed Klaus by keeping his werewolf side dormant, as nature would not stand for such an imbalance in power. The only way for him to release the curse is by having the moonstone, a vampire, a werewolf, and the doppelgänger sacrificed at the doppelgängers birthplace on a full moon. 'Breaking the curse' The ingredients for the breaking of the curse are the moonstone, a werewolf, a vampire, a witch, and the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger, Elena. Klaus used Jules as the werewolf, Jenna as the vampire, and Greta Martin as the witch to perform the ritual and was performed in the doppelgangers birthplace. First, the witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell which is bound within the moonstone. Then, Klaus being both vampire and werewolf will sacrifice one of each. Finally, in the last step of the ritual, Klaus must drink the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger until the point of her death. The sacrifice is completed in stages. First, the werewolf is killed, then the vampire, and finally the Petrova Doppelgänger. Klaus killed them in the most common ways to kill a specific species: Heart extraction (werewolf), stake-through-the-heart (vampire), and blood draining (Doppelganger). 'Fake Curse' The sun and moon curse is a curse a great shaman cast 1000 years ago, and from then on, the werewolves can only be able to transform on a full moon and the vampires are weakened by the sun, making the werewolves "servants of the moon" and the vampires "slaves to the sun." Since the curse was fabricated by Klaus, it is wise to assume that werewolves have never been able to control their transformation. The curse was first mentioned in Bad Moon Rising by Vanessa Monroe who explained it to Elena, Damon and Alaric. Rose reveals in the episode of the same name that the blood of Katerina Petrova's doppelgänger, ergo Elena, is needed to break the curse. Rose also says that the Originals, the oldest and most powerful vampires, will come after Elena, in order to break the curse. In Katerina, it is revealed that Klaus actually wanted to break the curse himself. He tried to sacrifice Katherine, but she escaped and became a vampire. A witch is needed to cast a spell to break the curse. A vampire, a werewolf, and a moonstone are also needed to be sacrificed in order for their blood to break the spell and once the sacrifice is made Klaus would at his vulnerable which would allow anyone to kill him since it had to be done at the birthplace of the doppelganger at a full moon. It was Katherine's original plan to use Lucy Bennett (Bonnie's cousin) as the witch, Mason Lockwood as the werewolf, and Caroline Forbes as the vampire to help break the curse. Since Lucy betrayed Katherine and Mason got killed, Katherine turned to another plan of using Bonnie Bennett as the witch and sacrificing Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes as the werewolf and the vampire. 'Ingredients/Victims' During the episode Katerina and Klaus, is stable Elijah and Niklaus get all the elements to break the curse but Katherine escaped with the help of Trevor along with Rose and she becomes a vampire. In the XXI century, Katherine wants to obtain her freedom after betrayed Niklaus, so, she gets back all the ingredients to break the curse again. *1490's - Unnamed vampire, Unnamed werewolf, Unnamed witch, Katherina Petrova (Doppelgänger). *XXI century **Katherine's victims (Plan A): Caroline Forbes (vampire), Mason Lockwood (werewolf), Lucy Bennet (witch), Elena Gilbert (Doppelgänger). **Katherine's victims (Plan B): Caroline Forbes (vampire), Tyler Lockwood (werewolf), Bonnie Bennet (witch), Elena Gilbert (Doppelgänger). **Klaus' victims (initial): Caroline Forbes (vampire), Tyler Lockwood (werewolf), Maddox (witch), Elena Gilbert (Doppelgänger). **Klaus' victims (back up): Jenna Sommers (vampire), Jules (werewolf), Greta Martin (witch), Elena Gilbert (Doppelgänger). Discarded *Damon Salvatore - The first was Damon, due to the inevitable death of Elena Gilbert, Damon decides to take the place of sacrifice vampire, but he was bitten by a werewolf, causing his blood to be impure to break the curse. *Stefan Salvatore - The second was Stefan, he decides to take the place of Jenna Sommers but Niklaus had other plans for him. Doppelgänger.jpg|Doppelgängers - Elena Gilbert and Katerina Petrova Vampires.jpg|Vampires - Caroline Forbes and Jenna Sommers Werewolves.jpg|Werewolves - Mason Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood and Jules Witches.jpg|Lucy Bennett, Bonnie Bennett, Maddox and Greta Martin Discarded.jpg|Discarded - Stefan and Damon Salvatore Trivia *In the episode'' Plan B, Alaric mentioned that the portion of the werewolves on the curse is sealed in the moonstone. *In the episode, ''By the Light of the Moon, Bonnie said that the moonstone has the curse of the sun and the moon. *Katherine stole the moonstone from Klaus in England in 1492. *The curse is a general spell and is made against Klaus only. *The curse was feigned. *The curse was created by The Original Witch (Esther). Category:Other